Je T'aime
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: He couldn't make up his mind. Who did he truly love? Was it the heroine that stole his heart the first time they met? Or is it the cute girl that sits behind him in class? Who will he chose? And how will he confess his love to her?


"Gotta go!" She used her item to grab onto a chimney and flew onto the roof. Every time an enemy was defeated, she would usually be the first one to go before he found out who she truly was. He couldn't help but admire her graceful exit. The way how she would fling her body to the nearest building without straining a muscle. The way that her body moves in different ways, enchanting him with her charm. After she left, a beeping sound came from his ring, gaining his attention. The masked man ran to a different part of the building, hiding in the shadows. Dark particles disintegrated from his ears and disappeared completely from his feet. The man sighed as he ran his hand through his blond strands.

"Again lover-boy? You gonna sigh every time she leaves?" A mischievous voice come from his white jacket. A small black organism flew from the fabric and in front of its host*. It yawned in exhaustion while it smirked. It knew that the blond was in love with that girl with a mask, but it was just so fun teasing him about it! The de-transformed person rubbed his neck and as he sighed in irritation.

"Whatever Plagg. I just can't help it. She's just…too cool!" The floating creature shook its huge head as it floated next to its apprentice.

"Adrien, every time you go into battle and help Ladybug, you always keep saying that you'll tell her how you feel. And yet, here we are. You can't even make up your mind with the girl you like! It's always either Ladybug or that one girl at school. What's her name again?" Both figures began to go back to the huge house that's always empty.

"Her name is Marinette." Adrien's cheeks tinged with a slight blush forming on his face.

"Ahhh….Marinette. You know, you tend to keep going back and forth between these two girls. I'm starting to wonder if you're actually in love with one or the other." Blond strands kissed by the sun's rays swerved in a different position due to embarrassment and a hint of anger.

"What are you even going at Plagg?" The floating figure with a cat-like body chuckled with glee.

"Come on Adrien! It's as clear as day! You obviously love Ladybug, but you do have some feelings for that Marinette girl as well. But you have to choose you want to love. It's honestly not that difficult to understand." Large gates of the estate slowly open as a camera lens recognizes the young man. Adrien steps into his front yard and walks to the door. The beautifully crafted door opens to reveal his father's secretary.

"Adrien, please make your way to the dining room for a snack. It will be prepared in a few short minutes." The alter-ego of Cat Noir rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the large dining hall. He stepped in and glanced around the entire room. Large walls were covered in bright grey paint. An extremely long table sat in the middle of the room. It was covered with an expensive white table cloth that stretched all throughout the room. Different types of elegant platinum silverware decorated the entire table, shining from the resplendent sunlight. Empty upright chairs made from the finest red oak and white leather were pushed into the table. Sitting at the very end of the long furniture, Adrien sat down in the chair as he stretched his arms into the sky. Stress and tension were released from his muscles, causing the young man to sigh in relief.

"Your snack will be here in a minute." The elder woman soon walked out of the dining hall and _clicked_ her heels all the way back to her desk. As soon as the coast was clear, Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket and wiped his forehead.

"Sheesh! What is with her? It's obvious she hasn't gotten any for a while. How long do you think she'll go without it until she goes and gets a toy?" Air became restricted in Adrien's throat as saliva went down the wrong way. It was one thing to get teased a lot by Plagg, but to hear those kinds of words in one sentence was just too much for his virgin ears!

"Pl—Plagg?!" The floating cat-like creature laughed his ass off like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on Adrien! You're not all that innocent! Surely you've heard this kind of crap before!" Plagg quickly hid back in Adrien's jacket when he heard the butler's footsteps entering the room. A tall, older man with thinning black hair and thick-rimmed glasses walked with great posture towards his young master. His black suit and dark grey striped pants were neatly pressed, not even gaining one wrinkle from walking. A medium-sized silver dome-shaped container was placed in front of the alter-ego of Cat Noir. The older man twisted the handle a few times and took off the top.

"Good afternoon young master. Today you will have Camembert cheese along with Rosemary Crackers and ripe red grapes. For your drink, you will have passion fruit flavored La Croix sparkling water. It is an honor to serve you sir." The butler bowed and proceeded to leave the large room.

"Thank you Don." The butler's gloved hand waved slowly to acknowledge that he heard his young master. After the footsteps disappeared, the dark creature returned from hiding in the man's white jacket.

"Alright! Time for some cheese!" A butter knife smoothly cuts through the cheese to make a triangular shape. Adrien picks up the piece and hands it to his guardian and watches him eat the entire piece in just one gulp.

"Now that's good eating! I want another!" Rolling his eyes in amusement, the beautiful blond cuts another piece of cheese for Plagg while he munches on the crackers. Despite being with his tiny guardian, Adrien felt extremely empty. Every day was the same old thing here in this empty house. His father was way too busy to even have a simple conversation with him over the phone. Yeah, he had his best friend Nino at school, but it wasn't the same. The poor young man would always have to come home to a large estate that's filled with nothing but loneliness and loathing. After a few long minutes of stuffing himself, the floating dark figure looked to his apprentice.

"Bud? What is it?" Crystal blue eyes closed in exhaustion and frustration from the situation that he was in. He was just tired of being alone. Of being neglected. Of feeling like he was just a dead weight to his father.

"It's nothing Plagg…" Bright green eyes looked down at the cheese as he heard Adrien's tone of voice. He could feel his appetite disappearing, making him put down the expensive dairy product.

"Maybe you should try taking a nap or something. You never know. Maybe your dreams of a certain masked girl will help!" Plagg immediately dodged a small attack from a huge hand that harbored a silver ring. A somewhat deep laughter rose from the tiny organism's stomach, causing the sulking young man to smile.

"Whatever man." After taking a few bites from his snack and a swig of his drink, Adrien wiped his mouth with his napkin and threw it on the table. He rose from the expensive chair and walked up the stairs. Crystal blue eyes met with a giant portrait of a tall man that seems to be in his early forties. The man held a stern look on his face while wearing a dark suit. At the man's side was no one other than Adrian himself wearing a black shirt and black jeans. In the portrait, Adrien tried to seem like he was happy to be with his father when really he looked so…miserable.

Shaking his head in disgust, the young man went upstairs and into his room. It was a pretty big room. He had two large computer monitors with a giant flat screen television above them. His room was grey and had nice, lush furniture for him to be lazy in. His room was often illuminated by pure sunlight being filtered in by his large windows. Adrien sat down in his revolving chair and began to finish his homework he put off earlier. He was working on an assignment in physics until he heard a semi-loud snore coming from his bed. The cute blond slightly turned his head to see tiny Plagg sprawled out on the black silk comforter with his mouth wide open. He must've been tired after that battle. That monster that he and Ladybug fought earlier was pretty tough and took a lot out of him. Sighing from working on the assignment, Adrien walks to his window and opens it. A sweet summer breeze tickled his nose as he sniffed the air, feeling refreshed. A small _buzzing_ sound gained the teen's attention, causing him to look for the source. Blue gems searched for the sound until they landed on a small red and black insect. The small ladybug was relaxing on the window sill, enjoying the beautiful weather as well.

"A ladybug?" Cat Noir's alter-ego quietly mumbled to himself. It was just…sitting there. As if it was staring at him. Thoughts of his crime-fighting partner began to form in his head. How he longed to hold her again. Her voice reminded him of honey: warm, sweet, and oh-so soothing. The way her midnight hair glowed in the sun. But the greatest feature he loved about her was her eyes. Oh how he could stare into those big, bright sapphire eyes and never get tired of them. Everything about Ladybug made his heart race. Blood rushed to his face as Adrien began to think about Ladybug's lips. How would they feel against his? Like silk? How would they taste?

A full-out blush graced his face as the teen in love held his face to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. But then the thought of the girl in his class made Adrien think deeply. He had to admit that Marinette is really cute. She's such a bubbly and sweet girl. He loved how she would spaz out in front him. Every time they would bump into each other, a scent of a strawberry cake that just came out of the oven would fill his nostrils. The young French model tried not to moan in delight every time she would walk in front of him to get to her seat. Every day she would smell like a sweet pastry that was just created.

"Well, her family does own a bakery." He quietly pondered for a minute. "But still…" He quietly sighed as he was thinking over these two girls. Ladybug is quite heroic, beautiful, and mysterious while Marinette is cute, sweet, and quirky. But he began to think about something. Both girls had midnight hair and sapphire eyes. Even their voices sound the same! Is Ladybug….?

"That's not possible!" Adrien shook his head in doubt. Of course it isn't possible! Ladybug could just talk to him like it's nothing! Don't get him wrong, Marinette is pretty cute and fun to be around, but sometimes she can barely form two sentences without stumbling over herself.

"That makes her even cuter though…" A loud moan of frustration and pain was followed after hearing the sound of a skull colliding with the window's frame. Thumping pain in his forehead made the teen walk to the marble bathroom to get pain medicine. He quickly fills a white glass with cool water and downs the Aleve to sooth his headache. He looked in the mirror and saw a small read spot on his forehead.

"Crap…" Being a model definitely isn't easy. After all, he does have to maintain his body from getting any marks that could be visible with a high-tech camera. Another sigh exits his lips in slight frustration. Adrien has to make a choice. Who is it that he truly loves? And how will he show it?

"Still thinking about the girls?" Adrien almost jumped out of his skin after hearing Plagg sneak up on him without any warning. The organ within him was pumping a lot more than usual due to getting scared out of his mind.

"W—What makes you say that?" The tiny organism just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Even though I laugh at all this mushy crap all the time, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, but just follow your feelings and see what goes on from there. You never know." The young man couldn't believe his ears. Did his lazy and sarcastic kwamii seriously just tell him to follow his heart?

"The world is just so weird today!" Adrien walked back to the room and plopped on his bed. His eyes look up to the ceiling and began to form a small vision of both Ladybug and Marinette.

"Follow my feelings huh?" Blue eyes widened in realization. Adrien knew what to do now. He would just have to wait until he puts his plan into action.

* * *

"Come on my Lady! Surely you know you have the ability to take my heart whenever you please!" He said as he flipped backwards to avoid another attack. The handsome superhero couldn't help but tease the girl that captured his heart even though they were both trying not to get fried by this new monster that's being possessed by an Akuma. Ladybug couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement.

"Now is really not the time to be flirting with me Cat Noir!" The enchanting girl with a mask did a front flip to try to get closer to the enemy. Although it's kind of hard to do so without losing her balance from constantly jumping around on the tallest part of the Eiffel Tower. The monster shot flames out of their flute after playing an evil tune, causing the duo to split up to take cover behind the bars. Adrien's alter-ego peeked his head out from the metal bar and eyed the weird looking monster. It was wearing a dark yellow tuxedo with polka-dotted green and pink loafers and a backwards treble cleft note as a bowtie. The mask was consisted of one normal musical note and an upside down one connected.

"That outfit is definitely not in my taste." The sassy cat quickly jumped to where his partner was hiding. He didn't mean to, but the hero in a one-piece black suit smelled Ladybug's scent. She smelled like a…a…

 _Strawberry cupcake?_ What does that scent remind him of?

"Cat Noir, I've got an idea. I need you to get Trouble Cleft all the way up to the tower and wait for my signal to jump." Snapping out of his stupor, the sassy kitty nodded.

"Gotcha my Lady!" Without delay, Cat Noir whistled loudly at the villain that continued to play their flute.

"Come on dude! Can't you play something else? You keep playing the same song! It's getting boring!" The life-sized cat with blond hair climbed past the Trouble Cleft and made his way up the large metal tower. He made sure he was all the way up to the top of the tower before he could do anything else.

"You dare insult my music?! Fear the wrath of 'Purple Rain'!" The possessed villain was about to play their cursed song on their flute—

"Now!" Without missing a beat, Adrien's alter-ego sprung out of the way as something knocked the flute out of the villain's hands. The impact was strong enough to make the villain fall from a few feet.

"Gotcha!" The miraculous super heroine broke the instrument in half, releasing the Akuma. Huge cat green eyes watched with wonder as Ladybug turned the dark butterfly back to its normal self.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The masked girl threw her ordinary item into the air and it was turned into a swarm of ladybugs. The large colony of insects scurried away and rescued the victim from falling to their death while they turned everything back to normal. Both heroes did a small fist bump.

"Pound it!" The red and black polka-dotted girl stretched her arms out to the sky that was filled with many stars and the full moon.

"Nice work today Cat Noir!"

 _Come on you big dork! You've been planning this! Do it!_ Cat Noir's conscience started to yell at him. Knowing that he has to get this over with before he de-transforms, he balls his fists and walks over to the girl.

"Ladybug? There's something I have to tell you. And it's very important." Bright sapphire eyes looked at the life-sized cat with curiosity and slight panic.

"What is it?" Knowing that he wouldn't get this opportunity again Cat Noir finally got close enough to Ladybug to invade her space.

He gently grabbed her wrist with one hand while he gently held her back. Pushing all his fears and doubts from his mind, the young man softly placed his lips on Ladybug's. Her big blue eyes widened in shock as she felt him kissing her. And it felt…so…good…Ladybug slowly closed her eyes and gave into this sweet feeling. Cat Noir's heart was beating a million miles a minute. He hoped that his crush didn't hear it whatsoever. Everything he dreamed about finally happened. He finally held her in his arms. He finally got a chance to feel her lips on his. They felt even softer than silk and it made him weak in his knees. The wind blew softly as if to keep anything and anyone from interrupting the young duo. Soft hands ran through Adrien's hair, making him moan in pleasure as he slightly deepened the kiss. He opened one eye and saw that he barely had any energy left to keep his form. Cat Noir slowly drew back from his angel's face and saw a maddening blush form on her cheeks. The brightness of the moon enhanced Ladybug's features, making her look positively radiant. With a loving look in his eyes, the sassy cat gave a sweet, gently kiss to the girl's forehead.

 _"Je T'aime."_ Without giving her a chance to speak, Cat Noir quickly leaped from the tallest point of the Eiffel Tower to the nearest building. He used his quick cat-like reflexes to hurry back to his balcony of his estate before he could de-transform. He opened his door and changed into his pajamas and flopped on his luxury bed.

"HOLY SHIT! DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY KISSED HER!" Plagg was flying around in circles above Adrien's head, still not believing what he just saw while he was in the ring. The teenager couldn't keep the blood rushing to his face while feeling embarrassed about what he just did a few minutes ago.

"I'm proud that you actually grew some _frijoles_ to actually do it!" Crystal blue orbs rolled in slight annoyance as the owner turned his back on his teasing guardian. Adrien softly touched his lips and silently sighed. He could still feel the softness of her lips mingling with his. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. While Adrien was attempting to sleep peacefully with a lingering thought of wondering about the true identity of his angel, a girl with midnight hair and dark blue eyes was having trouble of processing of what just happened to her and how this event is going to affect their entire relationship.

* * *

 **HI MY LOVELY ANGELS! As you can see, I do have a bit of a spunk left in me for writing lol. And I just HAD to write out this fanfic after wasting forty-eight hours of many episodes of this amazing show! I'm BEYOND STOKED for the new episode to come out soon! Oh and before anyone asks, this is a complementary story. Meaning that this is a story that is told in Adrien's point of view, but in the next story, it will be told in Marinette's point of view. If you're still kind of confused, please read my two stories: "A Father's Love" and "A Mother's Joy". Even if you don't really care for the Tekken franchise, I advise you to read them so you can understand what I mean with complementary stories. Anyway, I'll try to get the next story going as soon as possible! That is if my professors would STOP GIVING ME SO MUCH WORK OR TOPICS FOR PAPERS THAT ARE BEYOND HARD TO EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S ASKING FOR! Ahem...excuse my rage please xD It's just that college can make you feel different kinds of emotions and crap. So, be on the look-out for the next story to complement this one! Let me know if I have any spelling or grammatical errors! Please leave kind (and well-constructed) reviews!**

 ***Side Note: Forr those that don't know French (I barely even know it myself, but I have a friend who speaks French and guided me a bit), "Je T'aime" is French for "I Love You".**

 **Stay safe, stay warm, and happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
